From the Beginning
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: The beginning of the 'Soul Eater' anime... remade. MA
1. SoulMakaBlair

~~~Soul, Maka, Blair~~~

With the required ninety-ninth soul eaten not too long ago, and with a witch's domicile right in front of him, Soul didn't waste any time to gauge the situation, far too eager to devour the soul of the witch Blair. From the top window of the pumpkin house, he heard the target singing happily; the lyrics were bad, repeating over and over the words of her magic spells. With spittle at the corner of his mouth, he eyed the home as though it were a tasty soul itself. He heard his stomach growl, but he could fight it off for a few more moments; he'd just eaten less than an hour ago, after all – Jack the Ripper if he wasn't mistaken.

"It looks tasty," he said to Maka, "but sneaking into a house isn't very manly. Why don't we just charge right in there?"

Putting her gloved fists on her hips, Maka scolded him. "We can't. She's different than the other one's we've faced so far…"

"Let's go," Soul interrupted, and took off before Maka could protest. He heard her shout at him as he made a furious dash the added momentum to his soaring jump. Fear wasn't in his heart as he flipped in the air, breaking through the glass of the top floor's window with the heel of his shoe. And sure enough, there was the witch, just as he had counted on. What hadn't counted on, however, was the lack of clothing. The witch Blair looked befuddled when the gray-haired youth came crashing in, but she did not seem afraid or on guard. Soul's jaw slowly began to drop. "Naked lady?" He managed to get out the two words before crashing right into the bathtub that Blair was soaking in. His face plunged between the two mounds that had rivulets of suds rolling down their suppleness.

Blair innocently looked down at him, not caring that his face was buried in her cleavage. "Hey, what's the matter? Is everything okay down there in the bubbles, little boy?"

Soul brought his face up, gawking when he stared at the area his face had just been embedded. Jeez, she was _stacked_! A rush of blood exploded from his nose as circulation sped through his pounding heart. He fell back, head hanging over the edge of the tub in a daze. "It's okay," he said more to convince himself of it. "Cool guys see naked women all the time; I'm totally used to it."

A concerned smirk appeared on Blair's lips. "Of course you are, dear. I'm sure that's why your nose is bleeding," she giggled. Her gaze wandered over Soul's reeling posture until she spotted the crotch of his pants. Immediately, she pointed and burst out laughing behind her opposite hand. Soul picked up his head to see what the reason for this uproar was. His jaw hung when he saw that his pants were tenting over a rigid object. "Does _this_ also happen all the time? I'd be surprised if it didn't," jeered Blair, grasping Soul's cock through his trousers. "Little boys getting boners, it happens all the time when around a beautiful woman, right?"

Soul stammered, wondering what he should do. Could he just smack her hands away? Maybe he should quickly transform an arm into a scythe and chop the witch in half before she could manage a spell! That would make collecting her soul very easy. But he found it difficult to move as Blair prodded his concealed erection. It felt so good, especially when she tried to hold it. It made concentration incredibly difficult. "Yeah, it's cool," he breathed, tensing when Blair's amber eyes turned up to meet his with a bewitching smile. "I… I can handle that."

"I'm sure you can. You seem to be a big boy," Blair joked. "You can handle yourself if you jump so willingly into _my_ home, especially during bath time." She pushed forward and caused Soul to incur another nosebleed when her ample bosom rose from the bathwater to rest on his bent knees. The suds slipped over the globes, and her pert nipples were soon exposed from underneath the soapy streams. She giggled as Soul tried to collect himself; while not a pervert, he couldn't ignore the wonderful touch and sight of a beautiful woman, witch or otherwise. "Don't have too many more nosebleeds, alright? I want you to play with me," she cheered, eyes now darting to the zipper of his straining pants. "And I don't think you could do it _properly_ if you lose too much blood at a time. Try to restrain yourself, okay? I've been so bored lately."

Soul thought for sure that he would pass out, but he awoke when he felt some tugging going on further south. He jerked up again to watch as his zipper was slowly worked downward; all the while, Blair hummed a pleasant tune. "Wait, wait, wait! What are you doing? That's totally not cool!"

"What are you talking about?" Blair snapped, annoyance appearing in her tone for the first time. "You are the one that barged into my bath time, in my bathtub. It'd be rude of you now to complain." She parted his trousers, flipping open the button for better access. Her lips smiled like a cat's when she finally reached through the boxers for her prize, ignoring Soul's incoherent stammering. She grabbed stiff flesh at last, made a quick exclamation of triumph, and produced Soul's cock for examination. Her eyes went wide as she sized him up. "Oh my, you're not so _little_, little boy," she joked with a quirky smile. As one hand held him at the base, the other flicked its index finger against the tip. Eight inches long and considerably thick, Soul had no reason to be so embarrassed, but he was significantly younger than Blair and had no experience with girls, though he tried to say that he did only to seem cool to himself and others; the closest he had been to such a situation was when he walked in on Maka when she was still getting dressed for class; he hadn't seen much except her panties, after which, he could only remember her scream and a heavy book coming down to his head.

Soul gasped, gripping the edge of the bathtub when Blair's soft hand stroked his girth once. "Why the hell are you doing this? Are you some nut?" he exclaimed. "What kind of witch are you?"

Blair quirked an eyebrow at the question. "Witch? Oh, you must be looking for a witch's soul! That's why you came here!" She chuckled secretively, and then moved in to nuzzle the cock in her grasp. She loved how the boy's breath was stolen from him as she caressed his sensitive member. "Are you a Meister, or a Weapon? Whatever you are, shouldn't you have a partner?" She purred while rubbing the side of her face against Soul's manhood.

Why the hell was she asking questions like that while handling him? Soul wanted to just get down to business and kill her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet. He hadn't this kind of attention before, and he even neglected to take care of himself while so fixated on becoming a Death Scythe; perhaps it was that neglect that made it so difficult to resist as Blair began to pump the erection with both hands. The water sloshed around her as she jerked him. His feet kicked involuntarily as pleasure began to course throughout his body. Eventually, the beautiful Blair leaned her head forward to lap at the underside of Soul's swollen cockhead. He cringed slightly, because while it felt good to have her lick at his penis, the surface of her tongue felt somewhat rough, like a cat's tongue.

"I really like your cock," Blair suddenly announced, much to Soul's embarrassment. "It tastes good, and it's really big. I haven't seen one so big before." She giggled and adjusted herself so that she was no longer leaning forward, now on her knees before the awkwardly positioned Soul; he was given a moment to sit up on the rim of the tub. She wedged in between his knees, hefted up her breast to rest in his lap and encased the jutting erection, and craned her head to engulf the crown in her hungry mouth. Her cat-tongue swirled around the head, poking at the weeping slit to gulp down the transparent fluids that had gathered there from the height of Soul's anticipation. She purred, leering up at him, and slowly took the first few inches in her orifice.

_Dammit, this feels really cool_, thought Soul, baring his fangs as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. This definitely wasn't what he had expected from a witch, but it did prove Maka right; Blair _was_ different than all the other villains they had faced so far. He gave a sharp gasped when the head of his cock bumped against the back of Blair's throat. "That feels great," he breathed without even thinking about it.

Blair picked her mouth up from the dick that was shoved down her mouth to grin at him. "I'm glad, but be sure to play with me too, okay?" She moved a hand to caress her left breast, gently plucking at her nipple and winking suggestively.

"You… You want me to…?" He didn't finish the embarrassing question, lest he wanted to risk another geyser of blood rushing from his nostrils. He lifted a trembling hand and made his fingers contract in a squeezing motion; Blair chuckled mischievously in her throat, nodded, and kept staring at him from beneath the brim of her witch's hat as her open mouth slowly closed about his throbbing erection. He flinched and moaned as more inches sunk into her tantalizingly warm mouth to be massaged by her semi-rough tongue. When she began to bob her head up and down on him, he mustered the nerve to reach down to grab the supple breasts overwhelming the base of his cock. They were so soft, he thought while massaging them; he had a basic idea of what they felt like when his face dove in between them, but now he could actually take the time to feel and observe them. He paid special care to her pink nipples, stroking them gingerly with his thumb and sometimes twisting them to test Blair's reaction. He started turning them more often when he discovered how good it felt to have her moan while giving him head.

"Ughn," he grunted when his muscles tensed involuntarily. The grip on Blair's right tit tightened, causing her to take her mouth off of him to glance at him with concern; she didn't stop beating him off while waiting for him. "Not cool. I'm gonna cum soon," he said, not too thrilled to know that he hadn't much restraint.

Blair, on the other hand, was glad to hear it. "That's alright. Give me all that cum," she told him. She jerked him harder and faster. "I'm sure it's really tasty." Immediately, her mouth capped his cockhead so that she wouldn't miss a drop when he exploded.

Soul – deciding that if she didn't mind if he blew his load, it was all right – let go of his restraint, now pushing himself towards the impending orgasm. He smiled and let his head fall back. Though he was about to plunge into ultimate pleasure, his wicked mind already schemed his next step: after he came in her mouth, and after she had swallowed the last drop, he would impale her with a semi-transformation. He just needed to collect himself after release, something not easily accomplished. Still, it was worth it, he thought thankfully while watching Blair's face bob up and down on his dick.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?!" Maka made an explosive entrance, striking Soul with a sweeping leg to the side of the face. Blair blinked when the swelling cock sailed from her mouth, leaving her sucking on air. She turned to watch as the boy she had just been nursing on tumbled head over heels into the wall; his nose was bleeding again, this time from a hard hit. Maka landed in front of him and pointed offensively at Blair; the witch hardly felt concerned. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be taking your soul now," Maka declared while Soul tried to recover behind her.

Blair grinned, looking past the newcomer. Her breasts were almost spilling over her crossed arms, the barest hint of her areola able to be seen. "I hope that cute boy will be alright," she mused, catlike eyes not leaving Soul. They roamed downward to his still-rigid penis, and her smile quirked. "We were having such fun. You're a very rude girl to interrupt."

Maka scoffed, unaware of what the witch was talking about; having just barely jumped through the window after waiting for Soul to have been thrown out of the window, she hadn't seen what had been taken out. Who cares, she thought, and held her hand out behind her, not risking letting the witch leave her sight. When her hand remained empty, she threw a glare back at her partner. "Soul, change into a scythe! Don't you want to collect this witch's soul?" She suddenly froze in place, jaw dropping and eyes going blank.

Soul didn't feel particularly proud as he sat there, sprawled out and cock pointing upward, straining from the denied orgasm he was to have; if only Maka held off on coming in for just two seconds, Soul wouldn't have to worry about this condition, as all of that stress would've been pumped into Blair's stomach. He turned away from Maka when she continued to gape. "I can't really concentrate," he grumbled. He couldn't keep his gaze away from Blair's beautiful form while so aroused. Why, oh why, Maka? When he saw that she hadn't moved yet, he frowned and tried to cover up. "Well, say something, stupid."

"Maka Chop!" Where she had a thick, hardcover book stashed, Soul could not know; all that mattered was that it dented his skull inward. Maka quaked in rage, blushing furiously at the face. "What were you doing with her?! I thought you had more self control than that, Soul! She may be naked, but she's still a _witch_, our _target_!" she reminded him. She tried not to notice his throbbing erection. "Now… Now change into a scythe!"

"I can't," he groaned, rubbing his cranium. "I can't focus; my soul is too hectic." He gestured to his crotch. "Like this, I'm useless."

Maka huffed, and considered her choices. The witch was right there, ready and able to overpower them, yet she was just sitting idle with her massive bosom exposed. Was rendering men powerless her specialty, Maka wondered. Well, if they were given a chance, Maka – being a serious Meister who did whatever it took to overcome obstacles – knew what she had to do. Asking for Blair to be patient, she spun around on her heel to face Soul. "Don't get the wrong idea, Soul, but we have to get you into gear again to get this witch's soul," she grumbled, and before Soul knew what the hell she was talking about, she snatched up his member in her gloved hand and squeezed. Her first thought when she first took hold of him was: _Damn, he's big_! Even being a first-timer when it comes to handling a cock, she knew that Soul was gifted. It was like handling the grip of the scythe, only it was warm and pulsed with life.

"Hey, what are you doing, Maka? I don't need your help with that," protested Soul, though he didn't make any move to push her hands away. His eyes darted over to Blair to get a glimpse of her reaction; she didn't really seem to care and just watched the two with the look of an adult watching two children innocently play with each other. "Come on, she's watching us!" he hissed at Maka. "This is totally not cool!"

"Shut up!" Maka snapped back at him, still trying to work out a steady rhythm with her jerking fist. "I wouldn't _have_ to be doing this if you hadn't been such a perv! You just better give some warning before you…" She searched for a word, blushing furiously and turning away. "… release." Having no experience, it was hard for her to keep the cock angled correctly while quickly massaging it. Unfortunately, she did not have the touch – nor the visual appeal – of Blair, and while Soul was not growing soft, he didn't find much of Maka's efforts effective other than the fact that she was holding his cock.

"You should use your mouth." The advice came from the bathtub, and Maka turned around to face the witch that had gotten Soul into this state. The violet-haired beauty had commenced her bath, though she seemed like she was enjoying it a bit too much as an enchanted soap bar moved in between her bosom. "He seemed to really like it before, and you obviously aren't getting any headway with that handjob," she teased, pointing an idle finger at Maka's fist around Soul's cock. She could practically laugh at the inexperienced endeavors.

Maka felt her skin crawl at the suggestion while glaring hatefully at the witch. Who was she to instruct Maka on the proper way to get a man to ejaculate? To try to ignore her, Maka turned right back to Soul, and he noticed that she now wasn't doing this so that he could get his wavelength focused; she just wanted to get him to cum just to prove to the annoying witch that she could manage it.

"Soul, you'd better cum soon!" she snarled. It wasn't exactly something to get Soul's juices boiling; if anything, she was instilling fear into him rather than pleasure.

Blair leaned forward. "Aw, he looks so scared. If you'd like, little girl, I'll help him out." She winked at Soul and pressed her arm closer to her chest, allowing him a glimpse of the nipple of her right tit.

The visual was helpful, and Maka suddenly felt the cock pulsating much more eagerly. She fumed, thinking that Soul had more of a reaction to just seeing the witch than he had to Maka stroking his dick. Fine, if he really wanted to be that way…! Maka swallowed hard, looking down at Soul's eight-inch cock, and in one fluid motion, moved down to take the head of it into her mouth, much to Soul's astonishment. He stammered and told her to get off of him, but she refused, screwing her eyes shut as she tried to descend her orifice a bit more down his shaft. At the bathtub, Blair mused and commended Maka for having the guts to take the initiative.

_Shut up_, Maka wanted to scream as her mouth was stuffed with Soul's meat, but she refrained herself so that her concentration wouldn't be broken. It was amazing how little she could squeeze in her mouth. Aside from the length, the width of it proved challenging for her lips to wrap around. He wasn't a ridiculous size, but it was still a chore. She unconsciously moaned as she tried to get a fourth inch in her mouth, but decided that it was futile when her gag reflex rejected any more.

"Maka, seriously, stop. You don't have to keep doing this," Soul whispered to her, though his limbs were shaking. The fire in his loins returned, and he began to groan as she drew up, the suction intense from Maka's mouth. She didn't say anything to him, but shot him a glare with her green eyes that warned him that a 'Super Maka Chop' was in his near-future if he tried to stop her again; she had already had his dick in her mouth, and she wasn't about to just give up and give the witch the satisfaction. She hadn't the technique of Blair, but her tongue lying flat on the bottom of her mouth gave the cock a velvety massage as it pushed back and forth in her mouth. Due to Blair working him up earlier, it was not long before Soul reached his breaking point. "Dammit, I'm gonna…" He squeezed his eyes shut, bared his fangs, and grunted as he swelled considerably in Maka's mouth. She also noticed the increasing size, and took that as the warning. She started to lift her head, but Soul's palm thrust downward on her head. She gave a muffled protest and tried again to pull herself off. "Just stay there," he breathlessly told her, seeming stressed while his orgasm took hold.

Maka's eyes widened when the first of his ejaculate splashed against the back of her mouth. More semen gushed in to fill her mouth to the point where her cheeks started to expand. With no other option with her lips sealed by Soul's member, she steeled herself and began to down the bitter substance in heavy gulps. His hips bucked a bit as he forced out the last pearly drops for Maka to swallow. When his hands went slack at the top of her head, she pulled away and coughed into her open palm. The last remnants of sperm dotted her hand in gooey puddles that soaked into her white glove. After catching her breath, she held the tainted palm away and gazed at it disgustedly. "Ew!" She shook her hand to try to rid it of the essence that left her mouth tingling with a taste she did not favor. Weakly, absentmindedly, Soul tried to apologize, blaming his behavior on the witch.

"Aw, I knew I should have given it to the first-timer," the woman complained from the bathtub. The water sloshed, and Soul found himself gawking when the purple-haired beauty rose up from the bubbles, unembarrassed as the suds rolled down her slippery-smooth skin to expose every inch of her, perky, pink nipples tipping her large tits and crotch cleared of any hair. She touched the rim of her witch-hat and flashed Soul a smirk. As sleek as a cat, she stepped out of the bath and approached the white-haired boy; he remained frozen in place, unable to process thought while stunned by her absolute beauty, boundless by the fact that she was without clothes aside from her hat. She nudged Maka away as if she didn't matter; the Meister wanted to yell at her, but a pumpkin spell sent her crashing into the other side of the room, where she remained in a temporary daze. Soul called out to her, worried, but Blair wouldn't be ignored and forced him to turn back to her.

"Don't worry about her," she told him, grinning when his eyes dropped down to the cleavage now pressing up against him. "She's not hurt, little boy. But tell me…" She ran her fingers over his wilted cock. Delicate touches woke his arousal again and he was left to ponder: was it a spell she was using, or her own natural talents that brought life back to his recently-satisfied cock? He stiffened with a hard grunt when she wrapped her hand fully around him and gave a firm squeeze. She bent down, her tits moving along his body until they brushed over his cock; he did well suppressing the urge to shove himself between those luscious orbs of flesh.

Blair didn't take a moment to consider as she parted her lips to take him into her. Hungrily, she sucked on him, pleased to find that there was still some of his cum left to be nursed from him. He tasted just as good as she thought he would have, and she gratefully gulped it all down until nothing was left. Still, she bobbed her head up and down on him, even though she had gathered up all of Maka's leftovers.

When she pulled away, she inhaled deeply and was glad to see that the well-endowed boy wasn't dying of a severe nosebleed. Now that it was established that he could survive some immoral pleasures, she got on all fours and turned around, ass waving at him beckoningly. She looked over her shoulder, reveling in how Soul gawked at her like her body was the grandest treasure in the world. It probably would've been impossible to shift his gaze from her sweet, little cunt even with a crowbar.

"Well, c'mon," Blair urged him, arching her back like a cat in heat. "I hope you still have enough energy to play with this pussy." Her slender hand rubbed her wet mound, spreading the lips for Soul's viewing pleasure.

That was enough. Soul scrambled to his knees, not wanting to even risk her changing her mind. He was going to fuck her raw! Screw the fact that she was a witch! For right now, he didn't care about becoming a Death Scythe.

New to the process of sex, but nonetheless willing, he situated himself behind her, glad that she was patient and was separating her folds for easier access. Her knees eased apart a bit more to better accommodate his full size. "Hurry up now," she sang to him, and then pushed her hips back so that she felt his hot top push against her exposed entrance.

"Yeah, yeah," he panted. "Just be cool." Was he talking to himself? Whatever; he shook his head absently and focused on the hole his cock eagerly wanted to penetrate. He handled his dick in one hand while the other gripped Blair's waist, tightening his hold on her wet flesh. A mere shift of the hips, and the cockhead pushed through her entrance. She cooed pleasantly at the feeling and anticipated more. Soul, finding this to be the point of no return, held his breath and began to push forward, wedging deep into Blair's channel. Tossing her purple hair to one side, baring her curving back to him, she tilted her head upward and mewled. When his movements became hesitant again, she winked over her shoulder at him and told him not to be shy; she could handle him.

With that in mind, Soul decided to forge ahead. Both of his hands went to her shapely hips, using it as leverage as he eased forward, losing his breath as he sunk deep within the witch's cunt, much to the delight of them both. He never felt cooler than when he heard Blair moan something about the impressive size of his cock.

His thighs finally pressed firmly against Blair's buttocks. All eight inches of his penis were now neatly encased in her stretched heat. He stayed in place, not wanting to leave the pleasure-giving warmth, though he scuttled about for better leverage. He wondered briefly if she should shed his clothing, but decided against it; it was too late for that anyway. The most he decided to do was adjust his opened pants so that his balls could swing freely. It felt good to have them out anyway.

"Is it okay if I start now?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Blair giggled at his naïveté. "I've been waiting" was all she said, and then squeezed his shaft with her pussy. He whimpered slightly at the feeling, his fingernails digging into her skin. His eyes turned to Maka. She was still out of it mentally, but didn't seem to be hurt; the spell seemed to be more of a dizzying charm than an offensive move. It made doing this with the witch a guilty pleasure. At least she wasn't hurt…

He pulled back, listening to the wet sliding sound his cock made while coming out of her, and then drove back in with such force that he rocked her whole body and made her cry out in pleasure. He did it again, and again she responded loudly. "Yes, just like that," she told him. She moved a hand to adjust her right breast, cradling it as the other tit mashed against the cool tile. She plucked and pinched the taut nub, adding more pleasure to the great amounts Soul was giving her. God, it had been too long since she had a good fucking – one that was with an actual person and not one of her enchanted bath supplies.

Soul's inexperience proved to be quite enjoyable, for he was overzealous as he pounded against her, unsure of how to control himself and time his thrusts. He grunted each time he pounded into her snatch; she found herself moving with him as the grip on her hips pulled insistently on her. His powerful hold would definitely leave bruises on her fair skin to remind her of this encounter.

"This has _got_ to be the coolest thing that's ever happened to me," he wheezed as he pushed into Blair's hungry pussy over and over again, his testicles slapping against her clitoris during his mad thrusts.

"Happy to be a part of it," laughed Blair. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she felt the impending orgasm swirl around in her lower abdomen. "Mmm, just be sure to keep fucking me like that. Nice and deep." She rolled her bottom against him to add a few newer sensations as he drove in and out.

"Yeah, no problem. I can keep going for a while." He was right, lasting almost five minutes. Of course, when Blair beat him to the punch, inner walls clenching strongly around his piston-like dick while being flooded by a rush of her orgasmic juices, he couldn't hold onto his restraints. He moved to pull out of her. "Hey, I'm cumming! Where?"

Blair pushed back against him until he was fully sheathed in her. "Inside me," she panted, tongue lulling out as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. "Shoot all that cum inside of me!" Far be it from Soul to deny a woman's request. He pushed in deep, deeper than ever before. Greedy hands reached around to grab a hold on her big tits, urging her climax to see him through; god, those breasts were soft! Heat sped from his dangling balls, and the crown of his cock swelled before the discharge of semen rushed out to flood Blair's womb. The feel of it spreading within her heightened her senses, and she moaned loudly as she came again, milking Soul for all he was worth.

Losing his cool for a moment, he threw his head back and yelled, pounding into Blair several more times to fully empty his load for her to carry in her body. When the last ounces were spat into her, he lost his mind and fell atop of Blair, forcing her to collapse on the floor in a satisfied mess. The cold tile felt nice on her aching nipples after indulging in a good fucking after so long of being forced to play with herself on those lonesome or boring nights.

"Sorry," Soul dumbly said before rolling off to the side to catch his breath, wincing as he pulled his drenched cock from her pleasant depths. He stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Resting her cheek on her folded arms and turning to face fondly at him, Blair giggled. "Don't worry about it. You know, if you'd like, we can hang out some more. We can have a lot of _fun_ together." She winked suggestively at him. Before her 'magic' touch could reach him again, Soul tucked his wilting penis away and made some distance between him and her. She found his attitude humorous.

"Soul, what's going on?" It was Maka, finally awake after being struck by Blair's magic pumpkin. She looked around confusedly. "Is that the witch? Soul, hurry up and transform! We can get her soul now! She's unguarded!"

Soul blinked. Was that a memory erasing spell that Blair had used? He glanced at the witch, and she simply chuckled in her throat and gave him a secretive wink. Thank Lord Death himself, Soul thought. This meant that his partner would have no recollection of giving him head or swallowing what came out. All too eagerly, he lunged at Maka and shape-shifted to the scythe of Maka's choice.

Blair was up now, using an enchantment to dress herself. "Wow, he really changed into a scythe," she mused. She smirked. "And I guess you're ready to take my soul." She conjured a pumpkin and prepared for Maka's attack.

Thus, the battle for the _witch_'s soul began, though it would be fruitless. But during a pause in the confrontation, Maka had to pause and swish her tongue around in her mouth; it was distracting her. What the hell did she swallow to give such a bitter taste? She shrugged and continued the battle against the playful Blair. The witch only thought of the fun she had already had this night…

ccc


	2. BlackStarTsubaki

~~~Black Star, Tsubaki~~~

"Yahoo! We had an awesome stage today," Black Star told his Weapon while lifting a foot onto a post lining the edge of the boardwalk. Above, the moon laughed menacingly as blood ran from between its teeth. "Sometimes, I'm such a big star, I almost can't handle it." It had totally escaped him that he failed to collect Alcoapone's soul; a failure made possible only because he wanted to act like a showoff rather than a ninja.

"Great stage or not, we _still_ haven't collected a single soul that's become a kishin egg," Tsubaki reminded him, her gaze solemn. Her eyes shut slowly. "You're acting more like a falling star."

Black Star grin was still broad as he faced the water. "Using astronomy wordplay to insult me? You shouldn't use such a little joke on a big guy." He suddenly spun around on his heel, hands on his waist and chin tilting skyward proudly. "Am I right, Tsubaki? I'm the biggest star there is, right?"

Tsubaki's polite smile returned, and she nodded slightly. "Why, yes, I'm sure you are the biggest star," she agreed simply to stroke his ego.

However, though she was trying to keep his spirits up, Black Star huffed at her. "You don't sound too convincing, Tsubaki. You always seem like you have some doubt," he pointed out, causing her to perk up questioningly. He sighed, dropping his head forward. "I guess it can't be helped. Maybe I should _show _you that I really am a big star."

"Um, what do you mean by that?" asked Tsubaki. She hoped that he wasn't going to suggest some haphazard mission that would risk their lives needlessly. He turned around, smirking broadly at her. That look meant that he was going to do something unexpected… and usually stupid.

However unexpected and stupid it was, Tsubaki never thought that he would undo the button of his pants and descend the zipper. Next, he reached into his trousers to expose himself. She gasped when he pulled his penis out, handling it in his open palm. The size of it, even though it was not fully erect, was on the large side, long and thick; he exceeded all the men Tsubaki had been with. Ashamedly, she turned away and covered her flushing face with her hands. Black Star snickered smugly, giving his length a brief stroke. "Well, Tsubaki, tell me what you think," he said, releasing his cock when it reached a full erection.

"Um, Black Star, I didn't know _this_ is what you were talking about," Tsubaki answered, still refusing to give his appendage her glance. "Could you please put that away?"

Black Star shook his head, still feeling proud of himself. "Nu-uh, not till you take a look."

Tsubaki, having been given no choice, peeked through her hands at his crotch for the briefest instant, hardly able to look at it despite Black Star's insistence. She whimpered at the situation she was in. When asked what she thought about it, she swallowed hard. "It's… big," she offered to Black Star's ego, hoping that it'd be enough to get him to tuck it back away.

"Ha, don't give me that," the blue-haired Meister complained with his broad smile. "It doesn't sound too sincere when you don't give it a good look." He took a step forward to grab his Weapon's wrist. She could hardly resist his strength, especially when he was so eager. She tried to convince him to let her go, but it was too late; he forced her hand onto his manhood, manually latching her fingers around the girth. It was much bigger than she had first thought from her first glance at it; of course, it had hardened completely by then, now almost nine inches long and thick enough to fill the hollow of her hand. She couldn't help herself from gazing shockingly at Black Star's prick.

"Oh my!" Her free hand went to her mouth while her cheeks flared with blood. How was Black Star so nimble when he had the equivalent of another – albeit smaller – leg dangling in his pants? The swollen head was beading with pre-cum, and the entire shaft pulsed with need. "It's so _huge_," she impulsively announced, jerking her hand away from it as if burned.

Black Star chortled and folded his arms. He gave a few arrogant nods. "That's right, Tsubaki. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the biggest in the entire academy," he bragged, pleased that Tsubaki wasn't so eager to look away anymore. "So, Tsubaki, do you like it? Pretty big, isn't it? Bigger than any other dicks you've seen, right?"

It was rather presumptuous of him to assume that she had a long list of men whose dick-size she could compare to him – the number of naked men she had been intimate with being two during her younger years – but she didn't let it offend her. "Y-yes, it is very… big." Again, she was asked if she liked it. What a thing to ask… "I… I suppose it's nice." It was the best response she could give and not seem like a pervert.

Black Star wagged his finger in reproach. "Yes or no, Tsubaki," he said, wanting a straight answer. His hand went back down to his rigid cock, squeezing and rubbing the head with his thumb. Tsubaki watched him pleasure himself, smearing his pre-cum over the tip. A small whimper left her throat as her thighs shifted awkwardly. Why was she getting so warm?

"Yes," she answered, if only to keep Black Star from persisting. Also, it wasn't exactly a lie; it's not like she _wouldn't_ like a certain kind of penis since they all pretty much were the same shape.

"Alright, that settles it! Go on, Tsubaki! Feel it!" He grasped her hand and put it to his dick. She did not resist like before, though she asked him if they should be doing this in such a public area. She moved in closer to him as she took hold of his prick, trying to conceal their actions from any possible passersby. Nonetheless, she delicately worked his shaft, much to his delight. "C'mon, there's no one around. You don't have to hold back."

"I don't know." Being on the tactful side, Tsubaki wouldn't rule out that it was possible to be caught by someone. She looked between them to stare at the column of flesh gazing right back up at her, slick with the transparent fluid that seeped from its slit. Cautiously, she wiped at it to see how it felt. Despite her two previous sexual encounters in life, she never had the chance to explore the male body. Sex had been, if nothing else, traditional between the two men who had courted her – on respective occasions, of course.

"Well, I _do_ know," Black Star announced. "No one going to come…" He paused, and then smirked. "Except for maybe me and you!" He burst out laughing while his partner's expression shrunk, her face boiling red from the thought of committing such perverse acts out here on the wharf. Also, the ominous laugh of the crescent moon wasn't exactly setting the mood.

Black Star's strong hand went to Tsubaki's shoulder, adding pressure to it. She looked questioningly at him. "Go on your knees. Give it a taste," he said. Though she seemed apprehensive to take such a thing into her mouth, Tsubaki's knees yielded to his insistence. She was taller than him, but his cock still reached up to her mouth while she was kneeling. When it throbbed, she felt it just barely touch her lips. Should she open her mouth? Her hand was gripping its base, able to angle it however she wanted.

She swallowed hard, timidly looking left and right before facing the massive cock in front of her. So thick, she thought; could she even get enough of it in her mouth? Steeling herself, she directed the cock downward and pushed the head of it past her lips. Her ears picked up his subtle groan, but he said rather loudly that he was glad that she'd decided to try it. She pushed forward a bit, her throat flexing from the feeling of the sizeable object slipping deeper into her orifice. Beneath the three inches of cock, her tongue wriggled, trying to work around the hot flesh above it.

"You can take more than that," Black Star said with the utmost confidence in her. His hand went to the back of her head and eased in the next inch. He experienced the vibrations of her moan and found it to his liking; he managed to wedge in the fifth inch, but only barely, the blunt tip nudging against the back of her throat. When he tried to move into her throat, Tsubaki's hands leapt to his thighs and squeezed in protest; luckily, he didn't persist after that, satisfied to have at least half of his dick in her warm, tight mouth. His hand moved from the back of her head to tangle in her ponytail for some support.

Tsubaki stayed in place for a moment, giving her jaw some time to adjust. Having a cock in her mouth – an exceptionally large one – generated an unexpected pleasure that increased the growing dampness between her thighs. She felt an almost overwhelming need to caress her needy mound. How embarrassing; she could only imagine the humiliation she would feel if Black Star noticed how wet she had become, like some kind of pervert.

Slowly, she drew her head back, her fist reclaiming a spot near the base of his cock. Gently, she stroked him a bit as she retained just the engorged tip in her puckered lips. She suckled on it before removing it entirely. The cock now glistened in the moonlight with her spit. It throbbed with life in her hand, and she squeezed it in response. When she slid her fist upward, she massaged the bottom of the head with her thumb.

"Ah, you're not doing so bad. I don't know why you were so nervous before." Black Star made a slight grunt as he urged her mouth to his erection again.

"Black Star, I don't… I… _mmph_!" Whatever she was going to stammer out was silenced when he shoved past those open lips. His head fell back, eyes admiring the stars above as his cock crawled deeper into Tsubaki's orifice. He hadn't expected this feeling to be so incredible, but he wasn't going to let it show how much it affected him; a star like him shouldn't falter, even during his first time of intercourse. Still, his shorts felt confining, and with one hand, he pulled them down to his knees. He sighed in relief when his balls were finally exposed, able to breathe. He then reached for Tsubaki's hand and removed it from his dick, directing it to his sac. She handled the spheres with timid caresses, finding the elastic skin somewhat fascinating. However, when she looked down the length in her mouth, she noticed Black Star's pubic hair had actually been trimmed and even designed in a perfect star-shape. He actually went through the effort to even sport his pride at his crotch? Well, there was a lot in there to be proud of, she considered, eyes gently closing again as she bobbed her head back and forth and rolled his balls in her palm.

Black Star, even with his high stamina, felt the bubbling feeling in his testicles, signs of the oncoming explosion. However, he would force that feeling down so that he could enjoy himself a while longer. Despite his impulsive nature, he had very good self-control over his body, honed from years of training as a warrior of stealth. However, though he was disciplined, he was also greedy and took what he wanted…

His gloved hand moved down until he needed to bend over a bit, and cupped Tsubaki's left bosom through the material of her tan vest. Immediately, she pulled off of his cock with a startled gasp, hands coming away from him as if he had suddenly become unbearably hot. "Black Star!" Her eyes shot down to the breast he was groping, strength and eagerness guiding his fingers as they sunk into the yielding softness beneath her clothes.

"Hey, relax, Tsubaki," Black Star told her with his usual smirk. "You're giving me head, so is it really so wrong if I touch you?" His thumb brushed against the distinctive bump that had stiffened at the center of her tit.

"Um, well," she began, trailing off as she watched and felt her covered nipple be pulled at. She winced in pain when he pinched and twisted a little too hard, not knowing how to control his own strength. When his grip lessened, she relaxed a bit more. "I suppose not," she accepted softly, moving her lips back to the head of the cock.

With the permission granted, Black Star snickered and immediately took advantage of the situation. He grabbed one side of her vest and pulled it down over the large breast until it finally squeezed out. Black Star's eyes went wide as he stared at the beautiful globe of pale flesh tipped with a light-pink nipple. Almost immediately, he seized up the soft mound in his palm and massaged it. "Dang, Tsubaki! You're a star yourself with tits like these!" he exclaimed, petting the pert bud affectionately.

The woman flushed at the compliment, despite how uncouthly he said it. She almost said 'thank you', but decided not to, preferring to show her gratitude with her mouth. As she slid her lips over him, she moved a hand to help pull down the other side of her vest to unleash the other tit. However, Black Star stopped her, saying that he didn't want her to remove their star insignia from her bosom; he was content with just bouncing her left breast in his hands, for it was more than enough. She wasn't about to argue, and went back to sucking on him, moaning as he massaged her bosom. Perhaps it was good that he only doted on one of her breasts; if he spread out his pleasurable touch, she'd probably get too flustered. Already, her lavender panties were beginning to soak through.

The flesh in his hand jiggled delightfully underneath his groping, and the fingers tensed. Black Star grunted and groaned, the boiling of his balls becoming too great to ignore. Tsubaki fingered the sac as it began to contract, unaware of what was about to happen as a result of her constant pleasure-giving. He had lasted long enough, and he wasn't about to fight the feeling down. Body shivering as it prepared to release, he held onto Tsubaki's head. "_Ughn_, I can't hold it anymore," he wheezed, hips involuntarily bucking; the head of his cock pounded against Tsubaki's throat and made her gag. She brought both hands to his thighs to brace herself, eyes screwing shut and throat opening to prepare for the ejaculate that would be rushing from him. How would it taste, she wondered, having never had her previous lovers cum anywhere but the inside of her thighs.

At the last second, when his erection enlarged with a torrent of semen, Black Star suddenly yanked himself free of her warm cavern and stroked vigorously, exclaiming a 'Yahoo' when his climax was upon him. Tsubaki made a gasp of his name before hot sprays of cum rained down on her face. She closed her eyes when the first, white tendril splattered over the bridge of her nose. The pungent taste fell over her lips during the haphazard eruption of semen. Black Star grunted and continued to pump his pulsating member, draining his load all over her flushed cheeks, forehead, and chin. Some of the weaker shots gushed over her chest, soaking into her clothes or staining and trickling down her exposed tit.

When the geyser of seed ended, Black Star staggered back until he braced against the post near the edge of the walkway. His cock, wilting ever so slightly, dripped with the last droplets of his pearly essence. "That was great. Tsubaki, I think you were almost shining as bright as me while giving me a blowjob! It was the best!"

She peeked out of her eyes, then brushed a sticky strand of sperm away from her eyebrow. With her vision cleared, she managed an upset look at her Meister with splotches of jizz running down her face. "You could have warned me," she meekly complained. She swiped away another soiled section and examined it. Her tongue brushed across her lips and grimaced at the potent, bitter taste, but swallowed it down nonetheless, discovering that it left a tingle when traveling down her gullet. "I didn't want to end up a mess. Do you want me to walk home like this?" She almost seemed like she would cry as she wiped more at her face, briefly trying to scoop away the portion over her naked tit.

"Heh, we're not done yet," Black Star suddenly proclaimed, and it was then Tsubaki realized that his once-softening penis had risen again, hard and throbbing with rivulets of leftover cum leaking down the shaft. It didn't take much imagination to guess what he now wanted, and Tsubaki – having been brought to this point of arousal – would gladly finish coupling with him, but couldn't they at least go somewhere private, somewhere she wouldn't be so reluctant to expose herself? The cum on her face was forgotten as she watched him pump the glorious thing jutting from the star-styled blue hair, heavy balls swaying slightly with the movement.

Timidly, Tsubaki rose to her feet, hands clasping in front of her and head dipping with shoulders lifting in an effort to try to hide her cum-splattered face. "You… you want…?"

He nodded before she could finish, and she flushed, looking around for a reasonable escape to some place of concealment. If no place could be found right away, maybe behind a pile of crates… She was brought from her planning when her wrist was grasped, pulling her forward until she was almost thrown over the grinning stud – whose grin seemed to widen lustfully when its tip was enveloped in her cleavage. She was kept bent over when Black Star's palm pressed down on her back. Being much shorter than her, as he rounded her, he found that her backside reached almost up to his chest. The difference in height would make his plans a little more difficult, but he was a star that would always overcome obstacles, no matter how big or small.

Tsubaki looked over her shoulder at him as he caressed the globes of her ass. "Could we perhaps find a more _private_ area? I don't feel comfortable out here," she insisted once again, flushing when she felt a draft run across her legs as the skirt was shifted due to Black Star's hand slipping through the slit. His calloused hand moved up the firmness of her thigh until he touched her buttocks, his thumb positioned dangerously close to the moist area of her panties. She shivered – not from the draft – and wriggled, wondering if he intended to touch her intimate area.

"No, we're fine here," Black Star carelessly said as though her opinion didn't matter. He grinned to himself when he felt the tautness of a feminine body trained in the ways of a ninja. His cock jumped, and he couldn't keep himself from rubbing it against the back of her thigh. "Remember, we're trained assassins; at night, we're invisible!" He threw his head back and laughed haughtily; his Weapon only dropped her head in despair at his utter stupidity. Why did he have to be like this, she thought, especially at a time like this? Couldn't he just fuck her already, quench her need for satisfaction, and scurry home before anyone caught them?

At long last, she felt the hem of her dress hike up until it was pulled over the small of her back, revealing her curvy butt and lavender panties; at her crotch, it was not difficult to notice the dampness. Though she had been yearning for him to give her some attention there, it was still rather embarrassing when his deep-green eyes rested on her underwear. For the first time in a while, she saw him with a straight face, inspecting what he saw with almost childlike curiosity. Of course, he had never seen a woman's body like this before, and it even took _him_ aback. But his grin came back quickly, and he mortified her when his face pressed against her crotch, breathing in her scent.

"Man, Tsubaki," he mused, closing his eyes pleasantly as he nuzzled the wet panties. "You're great. I'm really going to enjoy this." He drew away, but when his gaze opened, they looked nowhere else but the exposed derriere. She gasped when his thumb hooked through the crotch of her panties and pulled it aside, revealing her cleanly-shaven cunt and tight asshole.

Tsubaki whimpered upon having eyes on those private parts. "Don't stare," she begged him, though he wouldn't heed her words. He stared hungrily at what he saw. "Please, Black Star!" She wriggled slightly, and she vaguely wondered how he planned to penetrate her like this; he would have to stand on his tiptoes and angle her waist downward to fully sheathe himself.

But then she found that the insertion of his cock wasn't yet what was on his mind. Spreading her nether lips with the thumb opposite to the one that pulled aside her thong, he moved his mouth to her and pressed his tongue firmly against the pink folds. She cried out over the harbor, hands gripping the post she was forced to lean over as Black Star enthusiastically ate her out from behind. It was about time that her aching pussy was given some attention; she felt that she would cum in a few short seconds if he kept up his tentative licks. The surface of his tongue ran in long and broad lines starting from her swollen clitoris to the bottom of her pussy. At one point, he inserted his tongue into her snatch and pushed in as far as he could, rubbing along her inner walls and gathering up her juices.

Tsubaki wished she could have controlled the volume of her voice, but it felt just too good having his tongue thrusting in and out of her eager pussy. And if he could generate this kind of reaction from her with his tongue, what would she do when his cock wedged into her?

Suddenly, the pleasure was amplified when Black Star's tongue came across the puckered hole in the crevice of her ass. "Not there, Black Star! Please, it feels so weird!" she protested as her sensitive back hole was slathered with saliva. She screwed her eyes shut as he continued, circling her anus with the very tip of his oral muscle before prodding it. Weird, the sensation was, but not at all unpleasant; it sort of tickled, actually, but it was more the principle of the matter that bothered her.

"Stop complaining," Black Star said, picking his mouth up from her butt for a moment; the pad of his thumb pressed against the puckered hole and continued to rub it. "If it feels good, just go with it, Tsubaki." He adjusted his hand so that he could slip two fingers into her sopping pussy. He pushed them in smoothly and commented on how wet she was, much to her embarrassment. "If you really _didn't_ like it, you wouldn't be this wet, am I right?" He chuckled when she didn't say anything in reply. "See? So no more complaining, alright?" Immediately, his mouth went back to work on her asshole and pussy.

Tsubaki, though finding it difficult, endured the probing of her butt, and soon found the sensation mingling with the pleasure created from him devouring her pussy. She bit her knuckles and whimpered as her orgasm was quickly approaching, ready to unleash from the bottom of her stomach. Even her breasts were tingling, needing stimulation. Unable to help herself, she reached down and palmed the heavy globe, squeezing the receptive nipple roughly. "Ooh! Black Star!" Her orgasm gripped the digits that were plunging in and out of her while a rush of her fluids surged out of her. Upon discovering that she was at the height of her pleasure, Black Star sealed her vagina with a gaping mouth and lashing tongue that cleaned up all the juices flowing from her. Because of his tongue darting across her gleaming folds, her orgasm intensified. She impulsively thrust back against him to grind her pussy against his face, shuddering and moaning as the pleasure shook her to her core.

Black Star, when he felt Tsubaki almost fall limp, stepped back and held her by the hips. He wiped at his wet mouth and chortled to himself. "I'm not surprised you came that hard. Even though it was my first time trying that, I had you crying! Sometimes, I even scare myself with how good I am at _everything_!"

Tsubaki just let him go on rambling, content to just lean over the eerily grinning post and collect herself. Sweat and the remnants of her earlier facial caused her bangs to stick to her face. As she panted, she found that her lips would impulsively turn upward in a satisfied smile. She was glad that Black Star was supporting her backside, feeling that if his hands left her, she'd fall off balance. But in the next instant, his hands left her, and she barely caught herself from falling. Confused, she looked back at him and saw him fumbling around with some storage in between some warehouses, and then he came hurrying back with a small crate in his arms and a bright smirk on his face. What was he planning now? His cock bobbed with his movements, and Tsubaki's heart skipped a beat when he placed the crate right behind her and jumped up on it. He reached down to gather up her waist, lifting her butt up to meet his crotch; she spread her legs to better align him, eager to finally have that impressive length of his buried deeper in her than anyone could manage before. Her breath hitched, and she needed him more than before.

Black Star licked his lips hungrily as he eyed the cleft of her pussy. One hand spread her ass cheek to better expose her for his lustful observation, and the other steadied his thick, long erection. "Well, Tsubaki, do you have any objections? I can stop now if you want; I understand this is a bigger step." How mean of him; was he offering just to seem gentlemanly, even though he knew she wanted this just as badly as him?

… Who cares! Tsubaki moaned in her throat and felt as though her heart was racing to an explosion. "Just… just…" Her voice went incredibly quiet, her cheeks flaring with a blush. "Put it in me. I want it."

"Don't need to tell me twice," announced Black Star cheerfully, and then moved forward. He brushed his cockhead against her blooming entrance, shifted aside her folds before wedging past them. His partner threw her head back when her tight pussy was spread around his girth. Easing his passage were her juices and the saliva that slickened his cock. The further he pushed, the more resistance he met, reaching places that were still foreign to a man's passage. He drew back when he had pushed halfway in, gathered more natural lubricant from her wet snatch, and then eased right back into her. Tsubaki panted heavily and grunted, cringing as she accepted more and more of him into her until his hips bumped against her rear and his penis nudged the doors of her womb. It was a painful pleasure being wrapped so tightly around him, but the discomfort of it was fading swiftly; when she adjusted her thighs, it seemed to help accommodate him.

"You're really tight, Tsubaki. I barely can fit in you," Black Star grunted out. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass. Slightly, he pulled back before pounding right back in to make Tsubaki's entire body rock with the force. She cried out in pleasure in response, arms clutching on the thick pole for support. Black Star grunted as he felt her flex around him, massaging him with her fluttering walls. He moved experimentally a few more times to test how to work it, and then pulled back completely, leaving Tsubaki with an emptiness with only his head wedged in her. She whined, trying vainly to push back to him. He remarked on her impatience, noting how ironic it was since _she_ was usually telling him to control himself, and then surged back into her in the next instant with a nice wet sound and the slap of colliding flesh. Tsubaki grunted huskily, moaning her Meister's name out across the water.

"Now, I think I got the hang of this," Black Star mused, adjusting his hips slightly. "Time for me to shine! _Speed Star_!" He planted his feet appropriately to brace against the bucking of his hips, and then began driving into the older girl. Underneath him, the crate buckled with the force his thrust at, the boards creaking and threatening to break beneath his soles.

Tsubaki sobbed as she was pounded from behind with all vigor. Her hands seized the chains linked to post, trying anything to control herself. Moans and cries came constantly from her mouth. Her tits swayed in time with the thrusts, brushing against the cold metal she hugged against. Behind her, Black Star asked how she liked it, if she loved how big his dick was. "Yes," she answered breathlessly. "Yes! It feels so good! Your penis, it's so big!" Black Star asked her to correct her statement to use dirtier words. When she hesitated, he threatened to stop, and that immediately loosened her tongue. "Your cock! I want your cock deep inside me! It's amazing, Black Star!" She felt so naughty saying it, but she could be convinced to say anything while in the throes of mind-numbing ecstasy. When she came, her fluids gushed from her to keep the drilling penis slippery, though it was a bit more difficult to move in the contracting channel.

"It looks like I'll be a shooting star soon," Black Star announced when his balls pulled up. Tsubaki's pussy convulsed around him, ready to milk him for all he was worth when he reached his peak. "But don't worry, Tsubaki; I can still fuck you for a while longer!"

The soft-spoken girl turned her head to say something, but she noticed a silhouette watching them from the shadows of the warehouses. Immediately, she flushed and pointed, covering her face with her other hand. "Someone's watching us!" she exclaimed, sounding like she was going to break down and cry. Black Star slowed the pace of his hips slightly and turned to look where she was gesturing; his cock didn't stop moving in and out of her drenched opening.

With his cover blown, the nameless teenage boy made a furious dash from his hiding spot, heading to the other side of the boardwalk, passing right behind the two fornicators with cell phone drawn. The camera snapped a shot, and it was a good one: Tsubaki was looking mortified over her shoulder and trying to conceal her blushing face with her hands while Black Star had taken the liberty to pose with his hand lifted up with the victory sign and his other hand gesturing to his cock embedded in the nice, tight pussy of the Academy's bombshell ninja. With prize in hand, the random spectator ran off and out of sight.

Black Star called out to him with hands cupped on either side of his mouth to amplify his voice, "Hey, if you post that on the internet, remember: Black Star is spelled with an actual _star_, not a _space_!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki couldn't believe that he was actually encouraging that the picture of them being caught in the act should be uploaded on the worldwide web. She ducked her face to hide in her folded arms. "Just continue. I'm so embarrassed!"

Black Star looked at her in concern, but he wasn't somber for long. Already, he began to work his cock in and out of her, gradually at first and then picking up the pace like a train engine. He chuckled as the pace returned. "You know, when you saw that guy, you _really_ tensed up! I could hardly move in you!" he declared. "Maybe it's your embarrassment that gets you going!" He chuckled when she tried to protest; really, he just wanted to see her face as he fucked her before trying something new. The thumb that held her thong aside moved along her butt's crack until he pushed against her anus. Immediately, she jerked and exclaimed his name. He told her to just relax, and then pressed until his thumb slipped through the tight entrance.

The invasion of that particular hole made Tsubaki choke on her breath. It felt so strange to have something penetrate her anus, and she once believed that it would remain a virgin hole, but Black Star wouldn't be stopped from getting what he wanted. The thumb pressed deeper into her, causing her to gasp and her next climax to trigger.

"Oh yeah!" Black Star cheered as she tightened around his prick. He moved his thumb in and out of her rectum to add to her pleasure. His own climax had come to fruition as well when her tight pussy hugged him warmly. "Get ready for the shooting stars, Tsubaki! Yahoo!" He gave a few harder thrusts, and then she felt him grow even more in her. Forcibly, he yanked her to him so that her ass was cemented against him. He exhaled heavily and slumped forward.

When a heat rushed through her from her womb, Tsubaki gasped. Panting, she turned to face Black Star; another wave of heat occurred. "You did it inside me?!" She could hardly believe that he would do something so reckless; she wasn't on the pill, and he wasn't wearing a condom.

"Still _am_ doing it," he grunted out, his hips moving subtly to give more of his discharge to her pussy. His thick essence flooded her womb, coating the walls and heating them. Against Tsubaki's protests against his cumming inside of her, he remained sunk in her until his balls were utterly drained, and even then, he was reluctant to pull out of her heat. With a satisfied sigh, he began to pull out his drooping penis from her, a stream of semen flowing out with him. He squeezed his member to rid it of every last drop that hadn't made it to Tsubaki's insides, and then he collapsed on the crate. Unable to support herself any longer, Tsubaki's knees bent inward, and she slunk to the floor, still holding onto the guiding chains lining the water's edge. She panted heavily for breath, staring at the shimmering waves below as hers and Black Star's mixed fluids leaked from her ravaged pussy. Why couldn't he have just pulled out? He was all too eager to do it when it meant cumming on her face! She would let him do that again if it meant that he wouldn't fill her womb up with his abundant and no doubt _very_ fertile seed. Looks like she'd have to go to a clinic for some 'morning after' pills. How embarrassing, she thought…

Black Star tucked himself away, pulling up his shorts and standing up as though he hadn't just had probably the best fucking he'd ever have. As first-timers go, he doubted that anyone had it as good as him; he was, after all, the star! He sauntered next to Tsubaki, but didn't look at her, letting herself compose herself. She reached between her legs, felt the obscene mess made there, and reluctantly adjusted her underwear; she tucked away her breast so that no other witnesses could take any more embarrassing pictures of her.

"You know," Black Star began in a serious tone, "I know it shouldn't be a big deal…" Tsubaki looked up at him, appalled that he didn't consider their coupling a big deal. That was, until he continued. "But I hope that guy _does_ spell my name right. After all…" He gestured to himself with his thumb, grinning wide down at a dumbfounded Tsubaki. "I AM THE STAR! YAHOO!"

ccc


	3. KidLizPatty

~~~Kid, Liz, Patty~~~

They were in the catacombs of the pyramid that Kid admired as perfectly symmetrical. The way he frolicked into the darkness, seemingly without a care in the world, concerned Liz, as she had problems were creepy places; Patty never seemed to give a damn where they were, and just made light of everything. And so, the three of them wandered towards the heart of the establishment, and Kid could not stop marveling at the symmetry of everything. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't even pay attention when Patty started off in one of her mindless ponderings.

"I hate it here. I don't do well in creepy, dusty, icky places," Liz griped while cowering behind her little sister.

"Hey, Sis, I've been wondering something," Patty began, ignoring her sibling's plight. "How come everyone closes their eyes when they sneeze? Is it to keep their eyes from popping out of their heads?" She turned to look quizzically to look at Liz, asking if she could answer the question.

Liz pursed her lips. "I don't know, Patty. That is certainly one theory to explain why it is. Of course, it could also be an involuntary reflex triggered by normal brain activity.

Humming in her throat at the idea, Patty thought out loud, "Maybe I could do a test next time I have a cold and tape my eyelids open!"

Liz closed her eyes in exasperation. Sometimes, she wished that her sister could be more aware of what was around them. Why couldn't _she_ get squirmy in these dismal settings? "Yes, but what if your theory is right, and your eyeballs _do_ pop out of your head?"

"Okay, yeah!" Patty reflected, glancing upward with a thoughtful fingertip pressing against her cheek. "You might be right there, Big Sis. You're so smart! Heh!"

Without warning, Kid suddenly paused, looking as though Patty's words had finally gotten to him. He remained in place, eyeing the floor at his toes with uncomfortable intensity. Liz and Patty turned to him, the older of the two asking what was wrong. He just stared forward even when it was mentioned that he had been quiet for quite a while, and then his eyes shifted to Liz. "Well, uh, maybe it's just my imagination," he began, rotating towards the exit as if he could picture his dilemma in front of him, "but I have this horrible feeling that the painting I have hanging in my living room is leaning a little bit to the right."

"Does that stupid painting matter right now?!" exclaimed Liz, shattering the mental image in Kid's head, causing him to whimper and ruffle his head in anxious befuddlement.

"Yes, of course, it matters!" he seethed. "What should I do?" He dropped his head. "I can't go on like this! I can't wait! I have to go back and make sure!"

"Hey!" When Kid started to march briskly away, Liz made a grab for this right shoulder, keeping him in place with her iron grip. "Hey, hey-hey-hey!" With Patty giggling and leading, Liz stormed towards their destination with a distressed Kid dragging along the floor. "There's a limit to the insanity I'll put up with! You can worry about it when we get home!"

"I'm worrying about it; I'm worrying about it!"

"Don't worry! I won't _let_ you worry!"

"I'mworrying!I'mworrying!"

"Shut up! You spoiled brat!" Liz was reaching her boiling point. Not only was she stuck in this damn place, but she had to put up with Kid's obsessive compulsiveness?! The stress was getting to her, and she exclaimed one final time, dropping Kid to the ground. "Fine! You want me to help you quit that annoying whining?! Well do you?!"

Kid stared pathetically up at her, sniveling with his lower lip trembling. "What do you mean? Nothing's going to get my mind off of it!" He exclaimed and held onto his face. "I hate this! Liz, you have to let me go! I have to fix the pic… _mmph_!" The whole of his body snapped stiff as he was suffocated when Liz sat on his face to shut him up. She frowned; not exactly the way she would have preferred to give her proposal, but it was forward enough. The vibrations of his muffled shrieks against her lower region caused her to shiver slightly, but she fought past that to address her little sister, who was looking on with childlike curiosity.

"Patty, you know what to do," Liz said with a determined nod towards Kid's trousers.

Throwing a fist high above her head, heavy breasts bouncing from the abrupt movement, Patty cheered. "Right, Sis! I can't believe you want to do it here, but oh well!" She went down on her knees, humming a little tune as her sibling argued with a suffocating Kid. Patty pushed Kid's shirt up somewhat before going to work on his pants. She flipped open the button and pulled down his fly, which set him on alert. Just what was this plan to take his mind off of his painting? "Let's go fishing!" Patty giggled before shoving her hand down Kid's pants, causing his entire body to stiffen from having his private area explore. Patty's eyes went up to the upper corner and she bit on her tongue in concentration as her hand rummaged around in her Meister's boxers until she found the flaccid tool. She perked up excitedly and began to reel in her catch, announcing to her frustrated sister of her find. When Kid's circumcised cock was pulled into view, Patty gasped in marvel. "Wow, it's a pretty big one, huh, Sis? It's not even hard, look!" She cradled it like a precious stone, holding it for Liz's observation.

Liz showed some surprise on her usually dull face by lifting her eyebrows, but then again, he was the son of the Grim Reaper; surely that meant that he was gifted, but in such an area? Liz just sighed and brushed the matter away. He had a big dick – limp at the moment, but big – and that was impressive, having seen her fair share before being taken in by him, but she still had to settle him down, and that meant exciting him, ironically. "Yeah, it's all well and good that he's big down there, Patty," she began, "but we need him to get hard if we want him to calm down. Do you want me to take care of it, or…?"

"No problem! I've got this, Big Sis!" Patty was all too happy while giggling and nestling down in between Kid's flailing legs. She shrugged his pants down a bit more, musing that his pubic hair matched the style of the hair on his head with the three lines of white on the left side. Though Kid – still smothered by Liz's butt – was putting up a fight, Patty got what she wanted nonetheless, snickering triumphantly when she caught his prick in between her puckered lips.

Liz watched her baby sister hungrily engulf the entirety of the soft penis, showing little to no concern for this immoral act. Hell, it couldn't have been any stranger than the night Liz woke up with her sister – always playful and curious – under her covers, tasting her snatch; for Patty's satisfaction as well as her own, Liz allowed her to continue her strange exploration of finding out what was so appealing to men about eating a girl out. Recalling how she had to bite on the corner of her pillow to keep from making too much noise and how she flailed underneath Patty's curious mouth, Liz exhaled heavily and glanced down at Kid's head still buried underneath her.

"Hmm, maybe I should let him breathe," she considered thoughtfully. He still had the strength to fight against her butt and Patty's mouth, but that didn't mean he could breathe. Carefully, she situated herself off of his face and heard him inhale deeply. She immediately latched his hands down so that he couldn't try to throw the Thompson Sisters off of him.

"Liz, unhand me at once!" he demanded, cheeks flushed as he looked up at her dull face. His teeth clenched as if to bite back the groan that was dragged from his throat. He looked down, witnessing Patty's mouth dipping on his gradually stiffening penis. "Patty, get that out of your mouth! What's gotten into you?!"

Immediately, Patty plucked her lips from around his penis, holding it at the base with her fist. She was scowling, but in her non-serious, childlike way. "Big Sis said she wants you to calm down, Kid. We don't want you going on, whining like a baby. All this stress…" She pumped his penis, causing it to flop lifelessly. His lack of response was becoming frustrating to the sisters. "We gotta get it outta you. You're no good distracted; you know that!" Patty explained, now looking pleadingly at him.

But Kid was still resistant. "Let me go!" he shouted again. He tried to pull his hips away from the younger Thompson, which made her giggle and remark that his limp dick looked like a fat worm dancing; flushed in embarrassment, he stopped squirming _that_ much.

"Jeez, this guy's determined," Liz grumbled, displeased with Kid's defiance.

"Just let me go home! I can work out all the stress I need to… by leveling… that… painting!" he exclaimed.

A vein of exasperation popped out at Liz's temple. He could be such a spoiled punk with that ridiculous compulsive disorder of his. "Guess we're going to have to try something a little different. Patty, take off your top," she instructed, massaging her brow to try to calm down her growing headache.

While Patty willingly – and joyfully – exclaimed "Yes, ma'am", Kid panicked all over again, forced to sit up with his hand held behind him. "What are you doing?" he shouted over his shoulder at Liz.

Risking taking a hand from his captured wrists, Liz forced him to look forward. "I'm getting you focused! Now if you don't pay attention, we're not going to get _anywhere_! Just keep your eyes on Patty!"

Since he had no choice, Kid – stressed out and excited – set his wide, amber eyes on the girl carelessly tugging her puffy mini-shirt up and over the plump mounds of her chest, her white tie bunching with the rest of the cloth. Jaw dropping, he shut his eyes, refusing to stare at her exposed chest. He had no problem randomly grabbing both siblings' chests to demonstrate the frustrating difference in breast-size, yet when it came to actually _having_ their permission to look and even _play_ with them, he all of a sudden was an upstanding gentleman?!

"Well, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought," Liz grumbled, but she knew Kid pretty well. Maybe she could play on his obsession. She leaned in close to his ear, "Kid, are you sure you don't want to look? You know, Patty's breasts kind of look like a sideways '8'. Did you know that?" She nodded to her younger sister, asking her to cradle her heavy tits. Curious to see where Liz was going with this, Patty obeyed, hefting up her bosom so that they mashed together a little bit.

Kid thought he could resist temptation, but the number eight was such… a beautifully symmetric thing, for even on its side, it could be balanced. His left eye peeked open, if only to catch a glimpse. When he saw the elevated bust, it immediately caught his attention, and there was finally some life given from his flaccid cock. His sights traced along Patty's magnificent bosom to test accuracy. He then hummed in dissatisfaction, and both Thompson sisters thought it was a lost cause. "Patty," he said seriously, "raise your right breast a quarter-of-an-inch higher."

Patty looked down at her bosom. "Okay," she said, not knowing how high a quarter of an inch was. Thus, she brought the breast too high, aggravating Kid as the leveling became even more uneven. Liz endured hearing Kid exclaim direction and watching Patty fumble around, moving her tits up and down like a dance step. During her random attempts, Kid suddenly shouted 'Stop!' She froze instantly, not even breathing as she waited for him.

Kid scoped out the leveling and size of her breasts before he smiled brightly. "Perfect symmetry…" He would've given himself a pat on the back if Liz wasn't restricting his hands. After overlooking the fact that the design resembled an eight lying on its side, he blinked with realization; he was staring at Patty's tits! His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He gawked at her light-pink nipples, taut in the chill of the pyramid. "Pa… Pa.. Pa…!"

Patty, not realizing that he was simply stuttering the first syllable of her name, cocked her head to one side. "Papa? Is your dad here, Kid? You want to call Lord Death or something?"

Living in ignorance must be pleasant; Liz sometimes wished she could share her sister's mind for a day rather than worry about what everyone else was doing. "Patty, I think it'd be best if you just ignore Kid right now," she offered while easing the slack-jawed son of Death towards the cupped breasts.

Giggling at the tickling sensation created when Kid's cockhead brushed slightly against the undersides of her tits, Patty said to her sister, "I can't ignore him with his dick right there, Big Sis! Heheheh!"

"_Ugh_, Patty." How Liz wished that she had some aspirin or some drug to dull her to the stressful duo she collaborated with. She pressed up against Kid's back to reach around and handle his cock. Damn, he was big, she thought when grasping him. With a nudge from her hips against his back side, he edged forward until his cockhead was firmly nuzzling Patty's cleavage. "Now, Kid, instead of increasing my migraine," Liz began to instruct to the hyperventilating boy aptly watching his prick pressing up against the supple flesh of the younger Thompson, "just do it. Think of things that relax you: butterflies, squares, this pyramid."

Despite his integrity, Kid was finding the things that she was listing off to be very appealing. Normally, he was never actually sexually stimulated when musing on the alignment of things, but there was a bit more motivation. He declined feebly, trying to pull back against Liz's direction, but it was inevitably that he slipped in between Patty's voluptuous bosom. "Liz, stop it," he wheezed. He was not refusing to continue this, not wanting to extract his cock; he was telling Liz to stop _him_, for now it was by his admission that he was gliding between Patty's breasts until the head slid out. Patty pulled her head back to observe the crown of the penis. "Hey, Kid, the tip is pretty messy," she stated, not taking her eyes off of the pre-cum-smeared cock that seemed to strain to get up to her face. Her curious eyes went to Liz's dull ones. "Hey, Big Sis, do you think I should clean it up for him? I mean, he likes things organized and all."

"Yeah, go ahead," Liz consented. "Maybe it'll calm Kid down a bit more."

"Calm me down?!" Kid exploded, his pupils shrinking in heightened tension. He looked back at Liz. "How is this supposed to calm me down? Liz, I'm… I'm…!"

"Yeah! If you say so, Sis," Patty cheered as if Kid wasn't yelling. Without pause, she dipped her head down far enough to slather her tongue over the cockhead. She extracted the pre-cum – a taste she was very partial to – but in doing so, she put a layer of saliva over the swollen tip that was much messier than the traces of pre-cum. She licked at him like the dick was a popsicle.

Kid watched with eyes wavering nervously. Damn it, she was like a little kid, even when in this adult situation. "This is wrong, Liz! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" He quivered and hated himself when he thrust against Patty's chest, making her laugh all the more when he roughly poked her mouth. "She's your little sister!"

"We grew up on the streets, Kid; we did what we needed to do," Liz reminded him with a roll of her eyes.

Kid's eyes grew teary, and he said worriedly, "But… what about… aids?" This brought Liz's fist to the back of his skull, rendering him temporarily incoherent as she told him that she and Patty weren't hookers.

When Kid lurched forward from the hit, his body pressed up against Patty's, delivering his cock straight to her mouth. She was more than happy to take the shaft into her mouth, suckling on the head like a tasty treat. Pre-cum was siphoned down her throat whenever her tongue detected its presence beading at the tip.

Dizziness faded to be replaced by the highness of pleasure. Kid shook off the pain of the small bump on the top of his head and watched Patty's lips fold around his shaft while the oral muscle pressed firmly against the head. He shivered at the feeling.

Patty no longer held her breasts up in favor of taking the cock deeper into her mouth. She loved the feel of the smooth organ sliding back and forth over her tongue. Her lips felt tingly while wrapped around the piston of flesh and strongly pulsating blood. For her, it wasn't about sex; it was about tickling her partner until they gave her a tasty treat. She blushed pink with excitement, her eyes shut blissfully. What flavor was Death the Kid?

The tension in Kid's shoulders began to fade. It was pointless to resist the Thompson Sisters. When they made up their mind, rather, when Liz made up her mind and Patty followed through, they would not be deterred. Their persistence was one of the traits that Kid was looking for when on his search for a perfect, symmetrical weapon… or weapons.

Liz noticed his submission and smirked victoriously. She pressed up against his back and murmured sultrily in his ear, "See, now isn't this relaxing, Kid? Just let Patty take away all your troubles…" She sensually nipped on the edge of his ear, to which he snorted while suppressing a laugh; it tickled. Not the manliest sound for him to make, but it was cute in its own way, Liz concluded. While nibbling his earlobe, her blue eyes shifted downward to his crotch where her baby sister suckled on it. Very erotic… She may look and act like a child, but Patty had a great appetite for sex. Liz may not have enjoyed the taste, but she knew that little Patty would gratefully take a load, gulp it down, and ask for seconds.

The cock came out of her mouth, and she looked up at Liz. "Hey, Big Sis, did you just want me to suck him?" She curiously glanced at the phallus thumping in the hollow of her fist; she jerked him a little. "'Cuz I'm getting kinda horny now. Is it alright if we do more?"

So blunt! Kid went pale-faced with his jaw unhinging in pure shock. Even more unexpected was Liz's response, telling Patty it was up to her to decide; all that mattered was getting him preoccupied on something else, rather than… rather than…? What was it that had him so flustered earlier?

Patty was more than eager to kick off her boots. In the small space she had in between the wall and Kid, she curled up and rolled onto the small of her back, ass elevated and legs sticking straight up overhead. And then, much to Kid's shameful viewing pleasure, the bloated shorts she wore were pulled away and discarded with a nice kick from her tiptoes. Her underwear was somewhat frilly, like pink mini-shorts that clung tightly to her curves. Kid's virgin eyes were ruined for the first time when he gawked at her nether regions when her panties went the way of her shorts. A small, cute patch of flaxen curls crowned the folds of her sex, and Kid realized that her body was reacting more appropriately to the situation than her attitude. Her snatch glistened with fluid, blossoming and ready to receive.

Kid stammered when Patty sighed in relief at having her heated crotch exposed. So easily, she readied herself, spreading her thighs so that Kid may scoot in easier to fill her with his luscious girth. "How… how can you two be so lucid and blasé about such an interaction?!" he exclaimed when Patty announced that she was ready for him.

Liz rolled her eyes at his choice of words. "What happened, Kid? You were being so obedient before." She slipped a hand around to massage the cock that Patty awaited impatiently. Damn, he _was_ big, she thought while holding him for the first time. He groaned deeply when he stroked him. "Why not just give in? Look, Patty's waiting for you." Her fingers trekked slowly and dabbed the tip. She was grinning again when she felt the wetness of beading pre-cum. It did not matter if his mouth said no; his body was much more honest and responsive. He could spout all sorts of lies about wanting this to end then and there, but it was much easier to scoot him forward and puncture Patty's pussy.

However, Kid's will was stronger than that, and he put up a struggle when Liz tried to shove his dick into her sister. His stubbornness was irksome and made Liz snap. "C'mon, you big baby! It's about time you become a man! Aren't you tired of being a lonely virgin?!"

Kid suddenly paused. He then looked back at Liz with eyes pitiful and watery. "Do you really think… I'm just a lonely virgin?" he sniveled.

"Now isn't the time!" Liz barked at him. "If you really need to know, I think it's worse that you act like a big baby!" She took advantage of his moment of despair to overwhelm him with her full weight throwing him against Patty roughly; the force cracked his forehead against the wall. His erect prick poked her snatch, but merging wasn't achieved when he slipped upward on her slippery folds. When the underside ran across her clit, she shivered pleasantly.

Kid loomed over her, and she seemed like she was cowering with her arms held up on either side of her breast. "You okay, Kid? I think you bumped your head pretty hard on the wall," she stated, looking at the forming bruise at his brow; Kid simply held back the tears of pain. Patty then glanced down at their groins. "Looks like you missed. Want me to help?" Without waiting for an answer or permission, she reached for Kid's cock and lined him up with her entrance, swaying her hips to situate him inside of her.

For once, Kid held his tongue as a nervous sweat poured down his face. The muscles of his throat contracted noisily when he swallowed nothing. There was nothing to it but to do it, yet he lingered at the door of Patty's entrance. Truthfully, if he was to lose his virginity to the Thompson Sisters, he thought it might've been more probable with Liz; she was more adult and more like him. Now here he was, ready to spear the younger sibling who was more than eager to receive. Should he just give in?

It was Liz who made the decision and pushed him past the threshold of Patty's entrance. The younger girl yipped before sealing her lips and holding her breath; this was to be the widest intrusion she had ever encountered, as well as the longest. Kid gasped deeply when the wet warmth of her tunnel folded around him, stretching to accommodate more of him.

"_Uhn_, Big Sis," Patty grunted out with eyes screwed shut. Her hands went down to try to grasp at something to steel herself. "Don't go so fast."

"Just a little more," Liz told her. Her own breath was becoming bated as she watched her Meister impale Patty, and the crotch of her jeans was heated with her growing arousal. Too bad her pants were skintight; she wouldn't have minded relieving some of her own tension while watching Kid fuck her sister. Maybe in a little bit, but right now, she was determined to see Kid through, lest he wimp out.

Both Kid and Patty cringed when he reached the unexplored recesses of her vagina and settled tightly against her womb. "Wow," she gasped out, her hands shooting up to hold Kid's narrow shoulders. "He's really, really deep, Sis." Her thighs clamped on his waist to keep them connected.

Kid panted heavily, his hips jerking quickly. Patty whimpered at the erratic movement that had her tits jiggling. "Liz, Patty, how could you?" he hissed in reprimand. His fingernails dug deep into his palms; he wanted to hold Patty by the waist. "This is completely irrational! Can't you control these impulses?"

"You're one to talk," Liz mused while dazedly dragging her fingers along the white-striped hair at the base of his cock. She slipped his trousers and boxers down to bunch at his knees so that she may cradle the sac underneath the phallus locked away in Patty's damp snatch. He sounded pitiful when she handled his balls, fondling them firmly, but carefully, tugging on them only to the point where he would moan out loud.

"Sis, isn't that enough of teasing him?" Patty asked while staring deeply into his eyes. The naiveté that was also so well-expressed in her eyes had given way to pure lust. He felt her hips roll against him, generating a deep moan from her clit ground against his pubic hair. "C'mon, I'm ready."

Well, of course, _she_ was ready. This was merely a question of whether or not Kid would fold to his own uncertainty and flee. It seemed unlikely since his eyes were glued to the creamy body of Patty. Liz decided to take a risk, though she stayed close to Kid. Sure enough, when his hands were freed, he immediately took hold of Patty's thighs while situating his own posture. He positioned her legs accordingly, scolding her uncoordinated stance. "After working together, you'd think that keeping symmetrical would have become first-nature by now!"

He glanced down, hands on her correctly-spread knees, and stared at where his cock was lost inside Patty's body. Virgin no more… He accepted it better than he had thought. "Now, we're going to take this nice and slow…"

"Ready!" Patty shouted over him. She drew back a little back, squashing up against the wall of the dusty pyramid before uncoiling, rocking Kid's surprisingly when she made clumsy shoved against him. He had to manually keep her in place, scold her brashness, and then began to assault her insides. Not as wild as her usual nature, but Patty found Kid's pace very pleasant. He spread her tight walls with his girth with each plunge, their bodily union making wet sounds from her arousal.

Satisfied, finally able to take a break from Kid's madness, Liz sat back to enjoy. She hardly wasted any time flipping open her button and descending her fly. She reached in her underwear; smooth skin all the way down to her hot snatch. She made a soft sound of pleasure under the sobs and yelps of pleasure given by her sibling as their Meister rocked against her with elegant, forceful thrusts. Liz's eyes traced over their forms bucking against one another, but Patty's heaving chest was hypnotizing. Liz often fantasized about having the attributes that blessed her sister. Her own bust was luscious as well, but Patty's was so plump and desirable.

Liz moaned as she watched her sister's bust bounce. She pinched her clit after smoothing her juices over the nub. Their eyes met, Patty's glazed with pleasure and Liz' with lust. They watched each other intently, as though they were the ones making love. Liz moved in close and kissed her sister deeply on the mouth while her left hand went to support Patty's jiggling breast.

The thrusting of Kid's pelvis came to an unexpected halt. "What are you doing, Liz?! Look, I can't keep going when only _one_ of Patty's boobs is swaying!" he exploded.

Liz scowled at him; Patty just giggled and squirmed when her big sister's fingers brushed over her tight nipple. "Jeez, Kid. I thought the least you could do is loosen up while you're fucking."

"Symmetry, Liz! Symmetry!"

Liz scoffed at him. Muttering to Patty for her to scoot forward, Liz made an uncomfortable squeeze in between her and the wall. Both of her hands came up around Patty to cup both of her breasts at once, balancing them evenly so that Kid would be satisfied. He seemed to be pleased, and even more excited by it; sisters working together for his viewing pleasure. His excitement showed, and Patty felt it as his jabs became more confident. His hands moved in tune with one another to keep his dear symmetry intact. Liz mimicked his mannerisms as beast as she could, massaging Patty's tits in timed groping and pulling on the hardened peaks. It was pleasure in itself to feel the aftershocks of each of Kid's thrusts through Patty's bucking body. Liz stretched out her neck as best as she could, catching Patty's attention and sealing their lips together when she turned.

Kid could see the brief glimpses of their tongues sliding through each other's mouth. His flush increased as did the tempo of his thrusts. He may have been Death's son; he may have been a genius Meister, but in the end, this was still his first time at sex, and he could not hold back. His testicles drew to his body and were ready to unload. It wasn't a feeling he was unfamiliar with, but it was ten-times, if not a hundred more times grander than when he shamefully tugged himself off in his bedroom or during a shower.

He gave no warning of his release past a strained grunt and a complete pause of his hips. His jaw dropped abruptly with a deep gasp when his seed sprung up his shaft and transferred into Patty's womb with a great splash of heat. Feeling cum spilling into her womb for the first time made Patty pull away from Liz and give a shocked smile to her belly. "Whoa, Big Sis! It's… _ah!_... so hot!" She forcibly rolled his hips against him to urge on more of that delectable heat.

It did not take Liz long to realize what was happening. "Hey, hey! What are you doing, idiot?!" She reached down to their sexes and yanked Kid out of her little sister's partially seeded snatch; the bend of his cock brought a wince to his expression. She vigorously pumped his prick so that he may spit the rest of his semen over Patty's stomach. "She's not on birth control, Kid! You want her to wind-up pregnant?!" She squeezed near the base of his cock when the bursts weakened. She drained him of the last pearly remnants with a thorough pump.

Kid fell back on his ass, splaying his arms out to catch himself. He gasped for breath. His mouth moved, trying to find something that should be said, but failing. Bringing a hand up, he brushed away the sweat on his forehead. His golden eyes glanced at Patty and his cheeks flushed when he watched her tracing a finger through the patches of his jizz before lapping it between grinning lips. After taking her fourth sample, she turned to Liz, who was still playing with her breasts. "Hey, Big Sis, you wanna help me out? I was going to cum, but you pulled Kid out too fast. I'm still kinda horny." She beamed at Kid next. "And Kid can fuck you, right?"

Liz considered the idea, ignoring Kid's repeated stupefied expression. She shrugged and moved out from behind Patty. "Not a bad idea," she said nonchalantly, flicking tresses of sand-colored hair over her shoulder and settling in the middle of the room. She sighed and proceeded to remove her hat and top. With Kid's eyes glued on the exposure of her body, she couldn't help feeling proud; she could still turn heads with her gracious curves. Sensually, though pretending not to notice how Kid was gawking and drooling at the sight of her, she unclasped her bra and brought it down from her chest, revealing taut nipples that were a shade darker than her sister's bright-pink. "I could get some stress out too." She laid back and raised her ass, peeling her tight pants down over her ass and down her long legs.

The faltering of Kid's dick reversed by the time Liz was about to descend her thong and reveal her snatch, but Patty had grown impatient and lunged on her sister with a big kiss to the cheek. Liz complained about dust getting in her hair while lying completely on the floor; Patty gave her no mind and sought what she desired. In a thrice, Liz was almost smothered by Patty's crotch. Her eyes went wide when Patty's nether region touched her lips, transferring the taste of Kid's semen. It caused her to cringe, hating the strong, bitter taste; at the same time, she _did_ say she would help Patty to completion, and therefore dove right in with her mouth, not discriminating Kid's semen from Patty's juices.

Patty arched her back with a deep moan, biting on her lower lip as her sister ate her out quite skillfully. Dipping down, she pulled the crotch of Liz's thong to one side to reveal her hairless snatch as well as the tight hole of her anus. She feasted for a time, leaving a sloppy mess of Liz's cunt after she hastily mopped up the flowing nectar with her tongue. However, for her, the real fun was yet to come. And there was only one way for Patty to get Kid to do what she wanted whenever he was dumbfounded…

Her face contorted fiercely in angry dissatisfaction. "Kid, get your ass over here and fuck Liz," she demanded in her crazed, tough-girl voice.

The tone of voice immediately kicked Kid into action, and he scuttled forward with an intimidated "Yes, ma'am!" With Patty prying her legs apart, Liz was presented for him to observe and penetrate, but not before instructing Patty to make sure that both legs were evenly spread.

Liz pulled back her tongue from Patty's snatch, her face stiffening when she felt the presence of the boy nestling in between her thighs, and the heat of his arousal at her own. She swallowed hard and looked down between hers and Patty's bodies, spotting the dark form of the still-clothed Meister so close to penetrating her. Oh, it's been so long since she'd been fucked, and she found herself quivering with need for it. "Well, c'mon, Kid! We haven't got all day," she griped.

Kid nodded, but did not proceed. If he went through with this, what would it mean at home? Would his Weapons be expecting this sort of behavior, or was this a one-time thing? He licked his lips. Who cared? Things could be seen more clearly after his haze of arousal was erased from his mind. He moved forward to slip into her folds, but was stopped.

"Not _there_," sniggered Patty, taking hold of his sticky prick. His eyes widened when the aiming was lowered. "Here…"

"But… But that's…!" Kid was flabbergasted when he found himself to be nuzzling the hole of Liz's ass. "I don't think…"

"If it'll help…" Patty lowered her head, pursed her lips, and spat on the tight entrance, causing alarm from Liz. She smeared the saliva around the sealed hole. "That should make it a lil easier," Patty giggled excitedly.

While Kid accepted it and began to wedge against the anus, Liz pushed against Patty to try to wriggle away from his advance. "Wait, hold on! Not my ass, moron!" She yelped when his bulbous head popped through. The stress that she was hoping to get rid of began to increase as her ass widened around his intruding girth. Her hands shot out like striking cobras to latch tightly on his arms. "Dammit, that _hurts!_" she exclaimed while arching her back with eyes screwed shut.

"Ignore her. Just keep pushing, Kid," Patty encouraged. Her hands grasped either cheek of Liz's butt to spread her, and Kid noticed that it was slightly easier to push into her, though it was still rather difficult. He maneuvered in and out, each time pressing in another inch even though Liz cried out protests and dug her nails into his arms so that he felt it even through his sleeves. Then, after several of these painful thrusts, he was buried in Liz's rectum completely. He had to flatten himself a little to keep the contact, but the feeling was exquisite. She was so tight that it almost hurt.

"Go on, Kid. Fuck her!" said Patty while enthusiastically staring at her sister's stretched asshole. She had never done anal before, and neither had Liz; it was interesting to watch, especially for Liz's first time to be with a cock so thick.

"I'm trying," Kid grunted out, moving his hips in mechanical motions. He exhaled heavily. "She's very tight!"

"No shit!" wheezed Liz while swatting his chest. She squeezed his arms again for support. "You're so goddamn _big!_" Her hips jerked and swayed as the pain stung her senses, though it was sometimes confused with pleasure.

Her announcement made Kid feel pretty proud. He began to work his hips again. When he pulled out significantly, it felt like her bowels created a vacuum that sucked him back in. He grunted as the ring of muscle tightened around his shaft, trying to close her insides back up, but unsuccessful.

Liz whined when the passage was opened more, accepting Kid's thrusting cock easier with each push. Though she hoped that Liz would lick her to completion, it was pleasure enough for Patty to watch, though her hands moved out frequently to steady Liz's flailing bosom or to caress her vagina and plunge her fingers inside those quivering lips. She asked her big sister what it felt like, and after grunting and moaning, Liz said that it was starting to feel better, but it was still a stretch to fit Kid inside of her rear entrance.

Huffing and puffing, Kid pounded with less friction until there was hardly any. She whined and writhed, grabbing whatever she could as her virgin hole was assaulted. Unusual pleasure surged to her brain in increased doses when Patty fondled the most sensitive parts of her body. "Oh, god! Oh, shit!" Liz gasped when Kid took the initiative by hoisting up her legs so that he could much easier ram into her ass. He had a scowl on his face, fighting back the urge to blow his load while watching her tits bounce in sync with each other. Even her hair was splayed out around her head in even portions – after he reached down to reset a few tresses. But when she cried her completion, sweat droplets flying off her face and a beautiful look of absolute rapture on her face, Kid was sent over the edge.

Unlike with Patty, he did not cease his thrusting; in fact, he spurred on even harder than before when the first burst sprung in to fill her ass. He shouted out a few times, the sounds of his release echoing through the mazelike pyramid. Jet after jet of white gobs sped up his shaft to flood Liz's bowels with indescribable heat.

He fell against his older Weapon, and both tried to catch their breath while Patty applauded their performance. Kid ignored her, concentrating on how soft Liz was underneath him and how her body ejected his flaccid penis with a portion of his semen. He felt that he could fall asleep.

"Kid, get off!" Liz threw him off of her and sat up, immediately combing her long hair. Her eyes were closed pompously, trying to seem calm and collected with the sex-flush still on her face. "I hope that got your mind focused. Now get it in gear so we can get the necromancer or whatever. The sooner we get out of this creepy place, the better." When her eyes opened, she suddenly stiffened in shock.

Kneeling in front of her naked body was a bulky figure wrapped in ancient gauze with a deceptively harmless mask of a face. Behind the one in front of Liz were scores of others, not at all different in shape and appearance. Immediately, Liz latched onto Patty for comfort, shrieking in horror. "Oh no, it's a mummy! Mummy, mummy, mummy!" The large hand came up to the mask's cute smile, and all of the mummies began to twitter sweetly. Liz drew away slightly from Patty, though her smile was still apprehensive. "Hey, they're kinda cute, aren't they?"

Patty mimicked the laughing of the mummies. Just as Liz was about to try to calm herself down with laughter, the creature kneeling in front of her opened its mouth to grotesque proportions as blood sprayed from its empty eye sockets. Its large tongue slithered out and ran over the fullness of her ass and pussy. A shiver of disgust mixed with pleasure ran up Liz's spine, and she instantly scuttled away, screaming, "A mummy licked me! A mummy licked me! A mummy licked me!" She turned around, tears in her eyes and fingers crossed. "Mummy slobber!"

While she distressed over the violation of her crotch, her sister was having a grand old time letting the mummies' wandering hands play with her. One shoved a digit against her wet vagina, making her squeal in delight. "Big Sis, they're fun! They might help make me cum!" She continued to laugh playfully even as the creatures held her arms tightly and molested her supple breasts.

Liz snarled. "Patty, we can take care of _that_ after we're done with this mission!" She brought herself up, now determined to fight and win. "How could this happen to me?" She spun around, and though she looked fierce, there were still traces of tears at the corners of her eyes. "It's time to transform, Patty!"

As if the mummies hands had never even touched her, Patty slid next to her sister while striking a pose. "O~kay!"

They both turned to their Meister. "Hey, Kid, let's go," Liz ordered, but the son of Death was nowhere to be seen. "Huh?" A sweat drop rolled down Liz's head.

"Don't know!" snickered Patty at the absence of Kid. Left in his stead was a small piece of paper with a message on it:

_Dear Liz and Patty,_

_I'm still worrying about it. Nothing you can say can help. I'm going back home at once to check on the painting. Watch your step; it's dark in the pyramid._

_Death the Kid_

_P.S. Please be sure you clean yourselves up by the time I return. We want to look presentable when we go to kill the necromancer. Thank you…_

Liz was horrified by the note. That little bastard had left him and her sister alone and naked to fend off dozens of undead. "He's joking, right?!"

ccc

While Liz and Patty fended off the undead in the embarrassing state they were in, Kid was feeling pretty please. Not because he had become a man, but because it was all his imagination. The painting was perfectly level in his living room. He smiled as the measuring tape closed. "It was just my imagination," he mused. "It's perfect."

ccc


End file.
